Mad Dog
|enemies = His copies, Rogue, Evil Robots, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir,|likes = Treats, having fun with Fangtooth, relaxing, helping Matthew, computers, his family, being loved, reading, playing jokes|dislikes = Getting in trouble, his friends and family in danger, loneliness, the thought of leaving his family|powers = Superhuman Strength Master hacker|weapons = Claws, Dagger|fate = Revived by the Make-a-friend machine and moves into Wolf City as Fangtooth's adoptive brother}}'''Mad Dog '''is the deuteragonist of the episode ''the Wolf and the Dog ''in the Black Lion franchise. Background Development Mad Dog is loosely based off the Mad Dog character from the Dog City series. The storywriter watched the TV show and saw how Mad Dog was the henchman of the series. One of the differences that the Mad Dog from the Black Lion franchise, was designed to be an anti-hero instead of a villain. However, the Mad Dog design from Dog City is similar to the one from the Wooten franchise. Personality Mad Dog is basically one of Matthew's greatest creations which successfully helped Fangtooth make a new friend. However, before Mad Dog had his adjustments, he started off as a mischievous and distrustful thief who had boorish manners. Mad Dog's hunger for money drove him to a sadistic and even murderous state. One of the reasons, he was called Mad Dog was because of how vicious, he was towards Matthew, the Wooten Gang and the CPD officers. He showed no remorse in his previous actions but he did feared death when Officer Johnson threatened Matthew, about killing Mad Dog, if he isn't reformed by the end of the week. The idea of being executed and being hated encouraged Mad Dog to change his ways. Once he was rehabilitated, Mad Dog became friendly and began to cared strongly for his friends and family. Mad Dog also developed a sarcastic sense of humor, as well. He would often make a sarcastic remark when Fangtooth or one of his friends asks a silly or unnecessary question. Just then, Mad Dog's behavior was put to the test when he round up and delete the Mad Dog copies that he and Fangtooth unintentionally unleashed upon the Woodland Kingdom and Columbia. Mad Dog's selflessness and heroism was strong enough to revive him when he was erased from existence. In the end, Mad Dog retained his mischievous nature, as he ripped off a piece of cloth from Theron and Gulo's pants while leaving. In the upcoming episodes, Mad Dog will mature along with Fangtooth. Physical appearance Matthew designed Mad Dog to be a slender dog with brown raggy fur and jacket. He wore a black fedora and had red eyes with irises. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Mad Dog is an anthropomorphic dog * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Like most of Matthew's creators, Mad Dog was given the powerful strength. For one, he was able too pull the gigantic safe door off from its hinges while robbing a bank. * '''High-Level Intellect: '''Mad Dog was also given the high intellect, just like most of Matthew's creations. He devised a plan to enter the Woodland Castle without triggering the alarm and alerting the guards. * '''Immortality: '''Mad Dog instantly gained immortality when he exited the Make-a-friend machine. * '''Invulnerability: '''Mad Dog's invulnerability wasn't shown until close to the ending of the episode. Because of his strong heart, it allowed Mad Dog to stay alive. Appearances The Wolf and the Dog Shortly after Fangtooth leaves the Woodland Castle, in a sad mood, Matthew figures that the latter might need a playmate. Later that night, Matthew created a machine called Make-a-friend. Once it was complete, Matthew drew a drawing of Mad Dog and inserted the photo into the Make-a-friend machine. Once Mad Dog was created, Matthew had to wait for the new creation to cool down, so he won't become oversensitive. Unfortunately, Matthew fell asleep and wasn't able to stop Mad Dog's heart from getting too cold. The dog woke up and immediately escaped the Woodland Kingdom, while stealing Matthew's shrink and freeze day. By using those inventions, Mad Dog successfully robbed the bank and was planning to retreat back to the Woodland Kingdom but was stopped by animal control. They tranquilized Mad Dog and took him back to the castle and warned Matthew to change the Mad Dog's troublesome behavior, or he'll have him executed. To encourage Mad Dog to participate in the training for good, he gave Mad Dog, a box of treats and genetically engineered it become irresistible. Upon tasting the treat, Mad Dog happily agreed to go with the training. By the end of the week, Mad Dog was rehabilitated and was ready to leave the castle and go and live with Fangtooth. Before leaving, he thanked the gang for being a good family towards him. At Fangtooth's house in Wolf City, Fangtooth and Mad Dog instantly bond with each other by telling each other about their families. It comes to Mad Dog's realization, when he discovered that Matthew was his only family. To cheer Mad Dog up, Fangtooth suggested, that they should go to Matthew's lab and use the Make-a-friend machine to create some brothers for Mad Dog. The duo travels to Woodland Kingdom and infiltrates Matthew's lab and creates brothers for Mad Dog. Unfortunately, Fangtooth accidentally creates too many brothers and they prove to be reckless, mischievous and extremely destructive. Matthew has the Wooten and School Gang gather all of the clones, and bring them back to the lab. Once the copies were inside the Make-a-friend machine, Matthew was ready to delete them, but in order for the deletion to work, the original Mad Dog must be deleted as well. While the others refused to let Mad Dog enter the Make-a-friend machine, Mad Dog said, he's willing to make the sacrifice for his friends and family. Mad Dog bid a tearful farewell to his friends. Mad Dog and his copies were erased from existence. The gang mourned the loss of their friend but suddenly, the Make-a-friend machine began to shake and the original Mad Dog came out of it. Happily, Fangtooth and Matthew embraced Mad Dog, on his revival. To celebrate the revival, Fangtooth invited the gang over to his house for a pizza party. The Black Lion Mad Dog will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. He will often go on adventures with his creator, Matthew and his adoptive brother, Fangtooth. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Royalty Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:Thieves Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Reformed characters Category:American characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Anti-villains